board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(9)Pokemon Trainer Red vs (3)Alucard 2018
Ulti's Analysis 8.7% of people picked Alucard to win this division, and can you really blame people for not thinking he'd get through a division that had Sora, Red, Kefka, L-Block, Big Boss, and Yuna in it? This was nuts, and I never in my wildest dreams thought it was even possible. Even when the match started and Alucard got this massive board vote, I'm sitting here like Dick Vitale. Are you serious? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6xQNUVjLwQ Hell let's get some John McEnroe in here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8lWS_iOhfM Alucard got a 300 vote lead in half an hour, which is usually Pokemon's best time, and then just steamrolled this match. The final percentage might look close, but this was never close. Alucard stomped this guy, and put one hell of an exclamation point on Pokemon looking like crap this contest. Only Pikachu did anything notable, and I have a good theory as to why. Pokemon are similar to Kirby in that they're strong characters, but they overperform hilariously in multi-way polls. Stick them in 1v1s and they fall back down to earth with everyone else. Pokemon isn't weak or anything, but they aren't close to being as strong as 3/4way polls would suggest. Red also had these crazy runs in the 3ways and the Rivalry Rumble that he simply could not duplicate heads-up, which made him look very similar to what he was in 2010. He almost lost to Ocelot that year before getting destroyed by Mega Man X. This year he blew out some loli bait piece of trash, then had three close matches (by percent) where he came out on top in two of them. Frankly without my rallying, he doesn't beat Sora and we're sitting here in this spot talking about Big Boss or Sora looking bad. This was just not a good contest for Pokemon outside of the mascot. For those who weren't around in the old days, there was a user named edouble who went on and on every contest about Alucard's Plan™. Any win? All Part of The Plan™. Any loss, even by other characters in unrelated matches? All Part of The Plan™. Well now we know what that Plan was: Alucard winning a division. Props to KP for this image. https://imgtc.com/i/AUsbvA9.png I cannot stress this enough. I love Alucard as a character, and that dude getting into Smash as an assist trophy and using the fucking Crissaegrim of all things is just so, so, soooooo damn good. It would only be topped by him actually being a playable character, but I'm not greedy here. An assist trophy is enough. I played Symphony of the Night after the 2003 contest, loved it, and was all too happy to be Part of The Plan™ for 15 years. For Alucard to finally see The Plan™ come into fruition was so satisfying. This was one of my all time favorite contest results, and could quite possibly be my favorite result of this contest outside D.Va and her garbage-ass parent company getting annihilated. Alucard, this one's for you bro. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsC3ni7A88M Safer777's Analysis By the time we reached this match Alucard was the heavy favorite! Nobody expected that before the contest. You know how many Gurus had Alucard winning the division? 1 person! Which is one of the lowest picks ever for a division winner I believe! Seriously! Alucard star of the contest no doubt. Before this he hadn't done anything important. And look at him now! Now why all this though? Has he boosted this much? Personally I don't believe so. I believe everyone on this division has fallen a lot except Alucard who has boosted of course a little. Netflix series and SOTN remake of course. As for Red. He did okay actually. Seems strange though, I mean that means that Big Boss and Sora have fallen a lot! And it makes sense probably. KH 3 boost is fake and it makes sense because after so many years nobody can keep caring. Remember when Sora scored more than 45% on MM? Yeah! And as for Big Boss, MGS characters haven't done so good. We don't like MGS 5 here I guess and Kojima left too. We shall see that Snake does though. But anyways. Alucard rocked man! Also all his wins were under 60% which is impressive on its own way! So yeah. Hybrid Vampires man! They rule! The prediction percentage was the lowest of Round 4 which does make sense of course. The Plan™! It all makes sense now! Tsunami's Analysis The PLAN! Alucard may not have been the intuitive choice to win Division 3, and both the Guru and the casuals' prediction percentages show that, but he staked his claim as the favorite to win the division back in Round 2, when he was beating Yuna with the same percentage that Kefka was beating Bomberman. Was he the weakest division winner? Yeah, probably. But he took advantage of a weak division and showed that he's still got some strength, 16 years after he initially shocked the board with a deep run in CB1. Category:2018 Contest Matches